1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes that generate light through recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have both a fast response speed and are driven with low power consumption. Hence, the organic light emitting display has come into the spotlight as a next-generation display.
Organic light emitting displays include a display panel having a plurality of pixels to display an image, a source circuit board coupled to a side portion of the display panel and having a driver IC mounted thereon, and a power circuit board on which a power supply unit is mounted. The power supply unit supplies a driving power source of the display panel from the exterior of the display panel.
The voltage level of the supplied driving power source may be changed depending on display characteristics of the display panel. Before a product is released for sale, an operator inspects whether gray scales are appropriately expressed in a factory mode, so that the voltage level of the driving power source is determined and then stored as an optimized value. Subsequently, whenever the product is driven, the driving power source with the stored voltage level is applied to the display panel.